La persona adecuada en el momento preciso
by Silfil
Summary: Hay personas que creen que el amor tan solo surge si se encuentra a la persona adecuada en el momento preciso. Hermione, simplemente, no pensaba en ello pero las sorpresas que el futuro le deparaba harían cambiar este hecho. ¿Pordrá superarlo? Lemon R&R 4
1. Y dices que te mira

**Disclaimer: Tanto todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia como la ambientación y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La parte de la historia que os suenes es suya el resto mia. Así mismo todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia, o no.**

**Primero he de decir que no me creo J. K. Rowling ni intento emular su obra.**

**Segundo, tan solo decir que es mi primer fic y que he puesto mucho cariño en él, por lo que, espero que no seáis demasiado duros/as en los reviews.**

**Y por último pero para nada menos importante, he de darle las gracias, un beso y un grandísimo achuchón a Morgana, que es la persona que por gracia o desgracia me metió en este mundo (que adoro) y que hizo despertar mis ganas de escribir. Como castigo a la pobre le ha tocado ser mi Beta y exponer sus lindos ojos a mis faltas de ortografía y a mis incoherencias varias. Asumiendo el riesgo de ser empalagosa y pastelosa: Te quiero niña !!**

* * *

**¿ La persona adecuada en el momento preciso ?**

**1. Y dices que te mira.  
**

_Desesperación… Otro día más atrapada en la misma situación, después de cuatro años debería haberme acostumbrado al lado surrealista de mi vida, ¿no? Me da igual, sé que siempre me pasa lo mismo por la misma razón: ¡Ronald Weasley! Pero cuando vuelva a hablarle ya le aclararé las cosas…_

Pero mientras tanto Hermione no podía dejar de sentir que el despacho de la profesora McGonagall se hacía más pequeño, más opresivo, más frío y más húmedo. Los cuadros de campiñas escocesas, castillos semi-derruidos y ancestrales círculos de piedra que le habían parecido tan tranquilizadores y sosegados el primer día de castigo cada vez se le antojaban más oscuros y lúgubres. Le obsesionaba tanto la tela de cuadros de las faldas escocesas enmarcadas en la pared que soñaba con ellas y cada minuto estaba más convencida de que el librero a rebosar que cubría la pared del fondo se les iba a venir encima espachurrándolos sin remedio en cualquier momento.

_Lo que daría por estar haciendo mis deberes en la biblioteca o charlando con Ginny en la sala común de Griffindor mientras ayudo a Harry con los suyos ( A Ron más le vale arreglárselas solo)_

Pero no, tenía que cumplir su castigo allí, encerrada, soportando su mirada inescrutable mientras sentía como el tiempo se escurría lentamente… Ella ya había acabado la tarea que les encomendaron como castigo hacía un par de días, así que no sabía como evitarle los 10 días restantes y cada vez se hacía más evidente que él le prestaba atención, mucha atención…

_Pero ¿en qué está pensando? Es él: Draco Malfoy, seguro que está maquinando su maquiavélica venganza_.

Tal vez, aunque no lo parecía cuando sus ojos se encontraban inevitablemente dentro de aquel espacio reducido.

Sonreía y ella no pudo dejar de pensar que era la sonrisa más atractiva que había visto nunca…

_Bueno a lo mejor es que tampoco me había ido fijando antes…No le doy importancia a esas cosas ¡¡Pero que estoy pensando!!_

En ese momento él volvió a captar su atención, el cruce de miradas fue tan intenso que el silencio se hizo insostenible y, en el mismo momento en que se estrujaba los sesos intentando encontrar una frase irónica y cortante que escupirle, cosa que, por otro lado, se le hacía extremadamente difícil en esa situación apareció la profesora McGonagall para liberarla de la tortura por aquel día. En el mismísimo instante en el que la profesora entró en el despacho el hechizo se rompió y él volvió a tener esa expresión de soberbia y superioridad de siempre y entonces ella se preguntaba (como cada día desde que empezó el castigo) si no sería todo obra de su imaginación… Pero era imposible.

Cuando por fin llegó a la sala común quedaba poco tiempo para la cena y demasiadas emociones encerradas en su cabeza como para pararse a saludar a nadie. Así que, rastreó la habitación en busca de Ginny y sin miramientos ni explicaciones la levantó del sillón donde conversaba con Neville y la arrastró tras de sí. Los únicos que entendían esta actitud en Hermione, aparte de la propia secuestrada, eran Ron y Harry que sabían por descontado y por propia experiencia (Harry aún no era capaz de rememorar la escena sin sentir un escalofrío) que interponerse en el camino de una Hermione irritada (por decirlo suavemente) a causa de Malfoy era de auténticos camicaces suicidas.

-Harry, ¿crees que me perdonará?

_Con esa actitud seguro que no, Ron._

-Creo que tendrías que disculparte.

-Si ya lo hice… ¿Qué más quiere que me arrodille y suplique por su perdón?

_Lleváis todo lo poco que llevamos de curso de pelea en pelea... ¡¡Matadme ya y acabad con mi sufrimiento!!_

-Ron, no creo que lo que le chillaste en plena discusión sea exactamente una disculpa, aunque al final incluyeras la palabra perdón.

-Olvídalo… ¿Qué crees que le está contando?

_Olvídalo ¡Como si fuese tan fácil! Si todavía lo está comentando todo Griffindor y han pasado 15 días y la llegada de las otras dos escuelas de magia de por medio…_

**FLASH BACK**

**Aún no había torcido la esquina hacia el pasillo donde colgaba el cuadro de la señora gorda que daba paso a la sala común y ya comencé a escuchar los gritos de ambos.**

**Apresure el paso, estaba seguro de que esta discusión era de las peores y ya llegaba al nivel de pelea.**

**Según franqueaba la entrada pude evaluar la magnitud de la catástrofe al encontrarme a media sala común rodeándolos, Ginny en medio tratando de poner paz (sin éxito evidente) y a Hermione con su vena del cuello a punto de estallar de la ira y tan roja como Ron de la pura rabia que ambos despedían.**

**Me plante en medio del círculo.**

**-¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de llamarme entrometida cuando sólo te estaba ayudando?**

**-No me hace falta que me defiendan, lo tenía todo controlado, ya soy mayorcito y…**

**-¡Si, claro! Y seguro que te habías dado cuenta de que Malfoy había sacado su varita y te iba a apuntar en cuestión de segundos ¡Venga ya Ron, vete al Oculista!**

**-¿Ocluqué? A MI no me hace falta ningún Ocultista para vencer a Malfoy…**

**-Por Merlín y Morgana que ya no tenéis doce años, sois amigos: entrad en razón…**

**-¡CALLATE HARRY!- Chillaron al unísono.**

**Definitivamente están fuera de si.**

**-Ronald Weasley, McGonagall me a castigado a MÍ por esta pelea mientras que TÚ te has ido de rositas y ¿Aún eres tan egoísta y desagradecido como para llamarme entrometida?**

**Uyyy!! Le ha dolido de verdad, y no es para menos. Si al menos, por una vez en su vida, Ron hubiese cerrado la boca, Hermione no estaría en este lío. Pero, claro, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad y echarle a Malfoy en cara que no tenía edad ni valor suficientes para participar en el torneo de los Tres Magos y que de haber sido capaz jamás habría salido elegido… y para que quieres más… Ya teníamos la pelea organizada en las Mazmorras. La verdad es que podía haber sido peor, aunque no para Hermione, pues, en el momento en el que boca abajo a causa de un hechizo de Malfoy le lanzaba otro (que capacidad) y hacia que la túnica de este comenzara a arder, para sorpresa de todos, la que apareció corriendo escaleras abajo a causa del revuelo fue la profesora McGonagal y no Snape. Todos vimos el cambio de emociones que pasó por su rostro: de la alarma al enfado y del enfado a la decepción. Apago a Malfoy, bajó a Hermione, calmo los ánimos de los presentes y comenzó el suplicio de Hermione.**

"**No esperaba nada ni remotamente parecido de usted señorita Granger. ¡Qué Vergüenza! Y más viniendo de ustedes dos, me han decepcionado. Deberían ser un ejemplo de confraternización entre casas, ustedes que son admirados por sus compañeros. Y más teniendo en cuenta a los alumnos de ****Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang que están entre nosotros para la celebración del torneo y la realización del fin que este simboliza. Diez puntos menos para Griffindor y otros diez menos para Slytherin. Y ustedes dos estarán castigados 25 días todas las tardes en mi despacho. Ni se le ocurra abrir la boca señor Malfoy más tarde me darán explicaciones aunque esto no tiene justificación alguna ¡Qué desfachatez!.."**

**Y a esto le siguió un discurso de media hora. Si hubiese sido Snape no le habría dolido tanto a Hermione pero seguramente Malfoy se habría librado del castigo.**

**Al fin y al cabo McGonagall había sido justa, bueno o al menos, justa con lo que había presenciado. Esto había ocurrido solo un par de horas antes y ahora toda la tensión resurgía y no podía pararlos.**

**-Tu te lo has buscado…Si no trataras siempre de arreglar los problemas de los demás porque crees que eres la única que sabe como hacerlo bien no te pasarían estas cosas…**

**Oh!! No, Ron has ido demasiado lejos. Se le nota en la cara. No, el diccionario de Runas no… ¡Ahí va!**

**-Insolente, niñato… Agggg!!- Escupió Hermione mientras que con toda la ira contenida cogía y lanzaba el diccionario de Runas a la cara de Ron y sólo gracias a los grandes reflejos de Ginny y al empujón que le propino a su hermano, este tan solo pasó rozándole la oreja.**

**-¿Pero Ginny tu también? ¿De que lado estas?**

**-Esto… Hermione aunque a veces sea un imbecil, sigue siendo mi hermano. **

**Definitivamente Ginny no sabia donde meterse.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Pero por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice yo en otra vida para merecerme esto?**

_**Por las barbas de Merlín y los Anales de Morgana ¿Hermione desvariando?**_

**Diciendo esto para sí misma se dio la vuelta con el ímpetu de un huracán y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Había dejado a Ginny con la boca abierta y luchando entre dos mares intentando decidir que era lo mejor que podía hacer y a Ron con la palabra en la boca.**

**-No huyas, no puedes dejarme con la palabra en la boca, ¿Me has oído? Ni se te ocurra creer que esto... ¡Ahhhhhhh!**

**Bien Ron ahora si que te has lucido, si quedaba algún Griffindor sin enterarse de lo que esta pasando ya está avisado.**

**Si, puesto que Ron cegado por la rabia había corrido tras Hermione adentrándose en el ala de las chicas y tras haber pisado cuatro o cinco escalones, la escalera se convirtió en un tobogán lanzando despedido a Ron mientras comenzaba a sonar una alarma ensordecedora.**

**¡Qué vergüenza ajena! **

**Tras la vuelta a la calma gracias a los Prefectos el incidente, bonito eufemismo, transformado en rumor se difundió tan rápido como la pólvora por todo ****Hogwarts.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Harry, Harry ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿O es que tú tampoco me prestas atención?

-Si, ¿Qué? -¡_Qué complejo de ombligo del mundo!_ – Perdona Ron, estaba en Babia. ¿Decías?

-Están muy serias ¿no? ¿De que crees que hablan?

-Ginny, de verdad NO PUEDO MÁS… No se que hacer: si intentaba hacer la tarea con él, me tocaba aguantar sus cometarios jocosos y ahora que no habla y estamos de brazos cruzados me pone aún más nerviosa con esas miraditas y con su silencio… ¡No se que voy a hacer con mi vida!

-De momento cálmate y respira que ya no estas con él. Y dices que te mira… ¿Mucho?

-No, Ginny ¡Por favor! Es Draco Malfoy, ni se te ocurra utilizar ese tono…

-Eso significa que sí y para que tú te hayas dado cuenta… Y te pone nerviosa, que eso no lo consigue cualquiera, ¿Hermione has pensado que puede ser que…?

-No, no sigas por ese camino… Es MALFOY, simplemente MALFOY.

-Precisamente el rubio mejor moldeado que ha pasado por Howgarts y con esos ojos…Ummm que sea realmente repulsivo no quiere decir que no este como para hacerle un favor, o dos…

-¡Ginny! – Exclamó Hermione escandalizada con los ojos exorbitados por la sorpresa.

-Venga, Hermione no te hagas la mojigata conmigo ahora. Tú fuiste precisamente la que me aconsejaste que tratara de salir con otras personas para no sufrir tanto por lo de Harry y la verdad es que pensar en otras personas no me hace mal. ¿O es que eso solo vale para el resto porque tu eres virgen, casta y pura? No eres la única ¿Sabes?- Ahora la ofendida era Ginny y Hermione no sabía como arreglar las cosas sin enfadar más a Ginny, ni ahondar más en sus propios sentimientos.

-Sabes que no es eso... - suspiró- Es solo que Malfoy me saca de mis casillas y termino pagándolo con quien menos se lo merece. Eres mi mejor amiga y la única que me ayuda a aguantar a esos dos- dijo señalando a Harry y Ron mientras les miraba con desaprobación al comprobar que trataban de escucharlas- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no dejan de poner la antena?

-¿Qué antena? Ya están otra vez… Que morro tienen y después tienen la cara de decir que las chicas somos unas cotillas. Pero si no hay nadie más metomentodo que mi hermano.

Hermione sonrió orgullosa de si misma, abrazó a Ginny y la besó. Había conseguido desviar el tema con relativa facilidad y sin sufrir demasiados desperfectos por el camino. Tampoco había dejado que Ginny se pusiese a analizarla hasta lograr que desmenuzara todos sus sentimientos (si es que había alguno en concreto) cosa en la que la había superado.

_¡Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió enseñarla! La aprendiza ha vencido a la maestra, sólo espero que no se haya dado cuenta…_

De momento la cena le concedía una tregua.

* * *

**Amm no es un capítulo muy largo y espero que sea un buen comienzo y os guste. En fin, en unos 15 o 20 días colgaré el segundo capítulo.**

**Un beso.**


	2. Conociendo a los nuevos y a los viejos

**Bueno me he animado y como me he picado bastante con esto y he avanzado otro capitulillo antes de lo previsto, por lo que, actualizo antes de lo previsto.**

**Esta vez si que está bien revisado ehhhhhh!!**

**Ah, por cierto, estoy acostumbrada a ver en algunos fics que antes de publicar el capítulo se responden a los reviews, yo he preferido hacerlo uno por uno (que tampoco es que tenga tantos XDDDD) y en caso de que aparezca alguna pregunta interesante la responderé aquí si no tenéis inconveniente.**

**Bueno, por último, muchas gracias por los reviews que la verdad es que me han hecho muchísima ilusión, siendo sincera, más de lo que me esperaba.**

* * *

**2. Conociendo a los nuevos y a los viejos.**

De momento la cena le concedía una tregua.

O eso creía ella… El Gran Comedor estaba ya en plena ebullición, lleno de estudiantes que cenaban y reían mientras comentaban las anécdotas del día cuando Draco Malfoy entró en él atrayendo las miradas de no pocas féminas.

Caminó con paso firme hasta la mesa que presidía rodeado por sus inseparables amigos-sirvientes y que ahora compartían con los alumnos de Durmstrang, entre los cuales se hallaba el campeón de quidditch Viktor Krum, una de las pocas personas que Malfoy respetaba.

-Draco, es increíble, hasta las estiradas de Beauxbatons no te quitan el ojo de encima… ¡Que fácil lo tienes para pillar cacho! ¡Y mira que están buenas!

-Zabini, ¿no eres capaz de pensar con otra cosa que no sea tu polla? Tengo cosas más importantes en la cabeza…

-Es verdad, tienes que seguir compartiendo castigo con esa sangre sucia diez días más ¿no? Yo estaría muerto, no sé como lo aguantas, tener que compartir el mismo aire con una repipi sabelotodo tan recatada como Granger, aunque debajo de esa camisa abotonada hasta la garganta tiene que tener unas buenas tetas porque para que se le marquen así, un día tendría que…

-¡Zabini, no te rebajes tanto!

-Por una vez, Goyle, has dicho algo sensato. No puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera Snape pudo hacer que me diera libres las tardes de entrenamiento, la maldita McGonagall tiene un buen enchufe con Dumbledore…

-Sí, todos sabemos qué tipo de enchufe le pone Dumbledore a McGonagall- exclamó estallando en carcajadas Zabini.

-¡Que asco dan! Son lo más escandaloso que hay… Se me revuelve el estómago cada vez que los veo mirándonos así… Salidos de mierda, no les llega a esos babosos con liarse cada día con una Slytherin diferente…

-¿Nos miran?-bromeó Lavender-. Te miran a ti, Parvati pero, ¿es que no ves que levantas pasiones?

-Pasiones y otras cosas- añadió Ginny.

-Mira que estáis verdes hoy, ¿qué pasa con vuestras hormonas?

-Hermione es que… hemos tenido una tarde de estudio muy estimulante- explicó Lavender con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-¿Estudio?, ¿estimulante? Desde el cariño pero, ¿desde cuando sois capaces vosotras de juntar esas dos palabras?

-Desde que podemos estudiar anatomía masculina jajaja- replicó Ginny.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, Herm, esta tarde hemos ido a intentar hacer los deberes juntas a la arboleda del lago para aprovechar el día de sol que ha hecho hoy, ya que el buen tiempo no durará mucho más, y hemos descubierto que los búlgaros tienen entrenamiento obligatorio diario, ya sabes _mens sana in corpore sano _¡y vaya cuerpos! Hoy les tocaba natación… Lo que daría yo por esas espaldas- suspiró Parvati.

- Y esos abdominales, y los brazos musculosos y… Si solo por ver a Krum merecía la pena… Aunque tú tampoco te puedes quejar- añadió rápidamente Lavender-. Tienes a Draco Malfoy para ti sola todas las tardes.

-¡¿Tú también?!, ¡sois increíbles! Te lo regalo- se exasperó Hermione ante lo que todas se rieron.

-Por cierto, ¿os habéis enterado ya de que Cedric Diggorymetió esta mañana su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego acompañado de Cho Chang?- comentó Ginny.

-¡Qué suerte tiene Cho! Diggory está más que bien y la verdad es que la trata genial, creo que hacen muy buena pareja; están a punto de empezar a salir en serio… Lo presiento…

-Lavender eres Cupido en persona jajaja Dentro de dos años te veo haciendo los mejores filtros de amor con Snape… Siguiendo con lo de antes ¿alguien sabe si los de Durmstrang se han apuntado?- preguntó Parvaty.

-Pues creo que no, pero la gran mayoría de la Beauxbatons si que lo han hecho. ¡Oh, no!. Mira que se lo dije, lo van a intentar…

-¿Qué dices Ginny?

-Mis hermanos, míralos, se están escaqueando aprovechando la cena, creen que han encontrado la forma de burlar la línea de edad de Dumbeldore con no sé que poción… Esto no va a terminar bien…

Tras pegarles un codazo a Ron y a Harry, el grupo de amigos salió a "hurtadillas" al recibidor del castillo para ver a medio Gryffindor allí reunido rodeando a los gemelos Weasley que miraban fijamente el pedestal donde descansaba el Cáliz.

-Fred… ¡Tu primero!

-George, mejor ¡Haz tú los honores!

-¡¡Brindemos a la vez hermano!!- exclamó George en tono jocoso mientras alzaba su vial de poción en dirección a su hermano.

Sin pensárselo dos veces chocaron sus viales y se tomaron de un trago su contenido. Tras mirarse fijamente Fred rompió el silencio:

- No me siento más mayor, ni diferente…

-La edad no se nota en el cuerpo abuelete- se rió George. -¿Qué, vamos? ¿O, ya no estas para estos trotes?

-¡No funcionará!- dijo Hermione, abriéndose paso entre el grupo de curiosos- Me parece increíble que seáis tan estúpidos como para creer que con una simple poción vais a superar a Dumbledore.

-Hermione porque andes a la gresca con nuestro hermano no tienes porqué pagarlo con nosotros.-George solo trataba de picarla- Es muy injusto que por unos pocos meses no podamos participar en el torneo.

-Además con tan poca diferencia es más fácil que podamos engañar la línea de edad con esta poción envejecedora- añadió Fred con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Sí, como no van a participar en el torneo los dos alumnos más temerarios de todo Howarts.- soltó irónicamente Hermione.

-Bueno, allá vamos, ¿tienes los nombres, Fred? Vamos a demostrarle a esta brujita que debería tener más fe en nuestro poder para burlar las reglas…

Diciendo esto, los dos hermanos avanzaron hasta la línea y con una reverencia la atravesaron. Todos los allí reunidos estallaron en aplausos, carcajadas y vítores mientras los gemelos cogían sus papeletas y las lanzaban triunfantes al fuego del Cáliz. En el mismísimo instante en que las papeletas alcanzaron las llamas, éstas, se convirtieron en dos ardientes bolas azules que crecieron crepitando y salieron disparadas hacia los alucinados gemelos Weasley alcanzándolos en pleno pecho y lanzándolos fuera del círculo del Cáliz hasta que chocaron con la pared opuesta.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral entre los asombrados y horrorizados alumnos hasta que los gemelos comenzaron a moverse deshaciendo el embrollo de brazos y piernas en el que se habían convertido, dejando ver las barbas y bigotes blancos que les habían crecido y las arrugas que surcaban sus caras haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

Los gemelos miraban a los amigos que les rodeaban desorientados y confundidos hasta que tras ver la expresión triunfante de "ya os lo dije" de Hermione se miraron a la cara.

-¡Te dije que teníamos que haber buscado otra forma, que era demasiado sencillo para que saliera bien! Que Dumbledore ya habría pensado en ello…- se desesperó Fred.

-Era el mejor plan, ¿O te crees que tu idea de convertir las papeletas en avioncitos de papel y dirigirlos con las varitas sin tener que cruzar la línea iba a dar resultado?

-¡Eres cabezón como tú solo! No se porqué te hago caso siempre George. -le reprochó Fred propinándole un puñetazo en el hombro a su hermano.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué haces?- exclamó George devolviéndole una colleja.

-Pero serás…

Y comenzó el show. Fred se lanzó encima de George mientras todos los alumnos miraban embobados la pelea de los dos viejetes en los que se habían convertido los hermanos Weasley e incapaces de distinguirlos sus amigos los animaban indistintamente.

Hermione, Ginny, Lavender y Parvaty se dieron la vuelta exasperadas ante la diversión que despertaba el "espectáculo" machito que estaban dando los gemelos justo a tiempo para percatarse de que esperando al fondo del recibidor también los alumnos de Durmstag lo habían presenciado.

Hermione los miró sintiendo vergüenza ajena, mientras que el resto de sus amigas no podían dejar de lanzar miradas coquetas ante el nuevo espectáculo que suponía ver al grupo de búlgaros marchando al paso con Víctor Krum a la cabeza, así pues, fue Hermione la única que se percato de lo que habían venido a hacer: apuntarse al torneo.

Cuando el grupo llegó a su altura, Krum las observó con una mirada indiferente haciéndolas enrojecer hasta que sus profundos ojos negros chocaron con los chocolate de Hermione Granger que, al contrario que las otras chicas, le sostuvo la mirada sin, aparentemente, perturbarse un ápice. En ese momento su corazón se aceleró y sintió que una extraña conexión surgía entre los dos. Los inteligentes ojos de la chica le observaron sin prejuicios, sin ideas preconcebidas, como hacía tiempo que nadie le miraba y los segundos que tardó en dejarla atrás le parecieron una eternidad.

El resto de los búlgaros desfilaron entre divertidos por la travesura de los Weasley, solemnes ante la tarea que iban a realizar y orgullosos ante la expectación y las miradas que se habían dado cuenta que levantaban. Entraron en formación en el círculo del Cáliz y formaron un pasillo para su cabecilla, Krum, que con gran respeto arrojó su pergamino al fuego y se unió al pasillo para ver desfilar al resto de sus compañeros repitiendo el mismo acto para tratar de participar en el torneo.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que aunque parecía distante, frío y concentrado en la ceremonia, Krum tenía una palabra amable o un gesto de ánimo para cada uno de sus compañeros, era casi imperceptible por la solemnidad que desprendían en conjunto, pero ahí estaban esos gestos. Incluso tomó del brazo al chico moreno de nariz aguileña que nunca se separaba de él.

No pudo dejar de pensar que en el fondo podían compartir ese sentimiento de protección y cuidado hacia sus amigos. Esa responsabilidad que creía haber contraído al prometerse a sí misma que no dejaría que les pasara nada malo a las personas que quería (aunque ser amiga del elegido y del desastre de su mejor amigo no se lo pusiera nada fácil). Desde el mismo momento en que vivió su primera aventura con Ron y Harry: les había unido un motivo tan enorme como un Troll (un ataque que no le pareció cosa para tomarse a broma) y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie los separara. ¿Ni siquiera la bronca con Ron?

_Que difícil me lo pone…_

Un codazo la sacó abruptamente de sus reflexiones.

-Ya sé que son todo un espectáculo pero chica baja de las nubes…- Ginny reía por lo bajo al ver como Hermione enrojecía esta vez.

-¡No estaba pensando en lo que tú crees!

-Yo no he dicho nada…

-Sí, ¡¡pero lo has dicho todo!!- esta vez las dos chicas rieron alegremente al unísono mientras caminaban hacia las grandes escaleras detrás del resto de los alumnos que subían hacia sus respectivas salas comunes.

* * *

**Bueno sigo en mi línea de capítulos cortitos, eso si, el próximo es algo más largo. No me gusta demasiado como me ha quedado el cruce con Krum pero mi cabecita no daba para más.**

**El título original era 2. Conexiones y responsabilidades pero no me gustaba así que mi Beta me echó un cable y se sacó de la manga el nuevo título, según ella misma, porque es una nueva perspectiva de los personajes.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y se admiten propuestas e ideas en los reviews.**

**Besos.**


	3. Conversaciones nocturnas

**Ale despues de mi desvarío con los examenes vamos al lio:**

**Black Pitt: No va ha haber ningún trio, vamos al menos de momento, un triangulo amoroso si pero un trío no.**

**Ah para la gente asidua a FanFiction al pricipio Koila iba a sar Kolya, incluso tenía el permiso de Holofernes, no se, primero por hacerle un homenaje ya que adoro sus fics, sobre todo el Ultimo Caballero y Muérdago&Mortifagos (que son geniales y desde aquí recomiendo encarecidamente), y segundo por seguir una especie de homogeneidad... La cuestion es que los dos personajes no se parecen mucho y, para ser sincera, me pase medio fic leyendo Koila en vez de Kolya por lo que el primero me gusta más y así se quedó, Y punto en boca!! XDDD**

* * *

**3. Conversaciones nocturnas.**

Viktor Krum miraba meditabundo por el ojo de buey de su camarote sin ver nada cuando unos golpes en su puerta lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

-Adelante- dijo sin demasiado ánimo.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué haces? Hay que ver que prisa te ha entrado hoy para encerrarte en tu habitación ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora? No me digas que aún tienes dudas sobre el torneo porque, aunque Karkarov te obligue, querías participar ¿no? Sabes que eres más que capaz de superar las pruebas que os pondrán en caso de que salgas elegido, que aunque no lo creas saldrás elegido, ¡Eres el mejor!, esta claro…

Víktor sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante la retahíla vivaracha que su inseparable amigo Koila le disparó casi sin respirar. Como todas las noches desde que eran unos críos se reunían a escondidas para hablar y compartir todo lo que les rondaba por la cabeza.

Desde que Víctor tuvo que desarrollar una "doble personalidad": por un lado, Krum el gran jugador, el serio, el responsable, el impenetrable, el famoso… en fin el Hombre de Hielo, tal y como le llamaba la prensa rosa, y por otro, Viktor el familiar, el sencillo, el sincero, el afectuoso... en fin, su yo de siempre.

Era con Koila con el único que podía utilizar su yo que le gustaba, a fin de cuentas, su auténtico yo, el de su gente: familiares y amigos y no el Krum que cada día odiaba más pero que, a la vez, cada día se le hacía más necesario para no salir dañado, su yo para Karkarov, para la prensa, para que el equipo le respetara siendo tan joven…

Solamente a base de rechazos, decepciones, disgustos y preocupaciones había comprendido que siendo como era no podría mantenerse en lo más alto, no sin pagar un alto precio por ello, se endureció cara al público, a las chicas, a los jugadores y a los representantes pero, a pesar de todo, había logrado mantener su verdadero yo en su interior.

En parte fue gracias a su familia y a Koila. Su padre le había dicho una vez:

"Tendrás que aceptar los golpes que te da la vida y aprender de ellos. Cae y levántate, pues no podrás ir más abajo. Enfréntate más sabio y más fuerte a la vida que has elegido"

_Hay que ver que dramático se pone…Supongo que le vendrá de la abuela que para eso fue la actriz de la familia._

-¡Frena Koila! Respira que te va a dar algo… Nunca entenderé como eres capaz de hablar a semejante velocidad.

-Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa– leeeeeeeeeeeeee ha- bla- ré más des- pa- ci- o pe- ro no me cam- bi- es de te- ma…

-Deja de hacer el bobo que parece que te han lanzado un hechizo ralentizador… No es nada de eso, no me pasa nada. Al fin y al cabo, la decisión de participar la tomé yo.

-Está bien, pero no me cuentes cuentos que nos conocemos…

-¡Que malo es conocerse!- le cortó Krum.

-Venga, no te hagas el interesante- soltó Koila entre carcajadas- estás en otro mundo desde que salimos del castillo, ni siquiera te has molestado ante los comentarios de Nikolai sobre tu peso.

- La verdad es que sí que pasó algo en el castillo…

- ¡Por fin! Suéltalo…

-¿Te has fijado en el grupo de chicas que no miraban la pelea del recibidor?

-Ummmmmmm Sí- dijo Koila abriendo los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

-Koila, sabes que me cuesta mucho hablar de estas cosas… Pues hay una de ellas que me llamó la atención en especial.

- La morena, alta, de pelo negro y un cuerpo diez ¡Como para no fijarse!

-No, esa no.

-Entonces ¿Cuál? ¿La pelirroja tan linda que estaba a su lado? ¿No es un poco pequeña para nosotros? Bueno, para ti claro…

-¡Nooooo! La otra…

-Si no había ninguna más…

-Si, si que había: una chica de tez blanca y pelo café y luego estaba Ella. Castaña, con el pelo rebelde, ondulado; ojos chocolate e inteligentes, bastante alta; no sé… Normalita, ¡¡pero a la vez especial!!

-Pues chico, sí que te ha tocado pero yo no la recuerdo… ¡¡Es increíble, jamás te había visto poner semejante énfasis al hablar de alguna chica y eso que no la conoces!! Vamos, ni si quiera con Anya: la top model más joven del momento en el mundo mágico. Era increíble y sin ser una veela.- dijo Koila con retintín.

-Es diferente- suspiró Víctor mientras se tiraba en la cama, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar sus sentimientos- Es diferente… es como… Sentí… Ella…

-¡Aclárate!- reclamó Koila.

-¡Déjame pensar y no pongas esa cara de impaciente! Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista, ¿vale? Pero cuando la vi, sentí, SUPE que tenemos algo en común, en una mirada se formó un vínculo que nos ha unido… Y sin hablar, ni conocernos, no hago más que pensar en lo que podría surgir si la conociera…

-Joder, Víctor, que profundo te has puesto.

-Koila: NECESITO conocerla. Pero ya , encontrarla y saber quién es, qué le gusta, cómo es…

-Está bien, que no se te vaya la pinza, céntrate, en ese castillo no puede ser tan difícil encontrar a alguien, tú déjame a mí hacer las pregustas adecuadas y ¡Tachán! La encontraré por arte de magia jajaja. A ver, ¿qué sabemos de ella?- Koila adoptó un tono profesional.

-Pues, por su túnica era de Griffindor y tendría unos… ¿dieciséis?... ¡Madre mía! ¡Soy un asaltacunas!- exclamó Víctor mientras Koila se moría de la risa ante su expresión de perplejidad.

* * *

_Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta._

_  
Joder, maldita cancioncilla muggle. No me la puedo sacar e la cabeza. Era lo que me faltaba oír a Hermione canturreándola con sorna cada vez que intento averiguar que le cuenta a mi hermana._

_Si mi hermana se dignara a contarme si a Herm le preocupa que no nos hablemos._

_¡Pero noooooo! ¡Si pregunto ya soy un cotilla! ¿Se le pasará algún día el enfado?La echo de menos, era nuestro puntito de cordura y responsabilidad. Desde que no me habla tardo el triple en hacer mis deberes… Debo de llevar horas dándole vueltas a esto- _en realidad tan solo llevaba 45 minutos despierto pero a él le parecía una eternidad. Miró el reloj mágico de la mesilla, la manecilla estaba aún lejos de Desayuno pero ya distante de Dormir_- Además tengo muchísima hambre y falta tanto para el desayuno. Necesito distraerme._

Pensando esto descorrió el dosel de su cama y avanzó hasta la de Harry que estaba descorrida lo que dejaba ver que éste dormía profundamente.

-¡¡Harry, Harry, Harry!! ¿Estas dormido?- preguntó el pelirrojo alzando la voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- se sobresaltó el susodicho mientras miraba a todos lados confuso.

-¡Oh! Lo siento ¿Te he despertado?-inquirió Ron con fingida inocencia.

_¡Noooooooo! ¡Que va! Es mi forma de saludar a mis __**amigos **_**–**Si**, **Ron, me has despertado- respondió el moreno mientras malhumorado buscaba y se ponía sus gafas-¿Se puede saber que pasa?- _Más te vale que como mínimo se haya declarado un incendio._

-Nada, es que me aburro y no puedo dormir ¿Te apetece una partidita de ajedrez?- dijo su amigo ocultando su verdadera inquietud.

_¿Qué te aburres? ¡¡Pues anda y que te la pique un pollo!!_

–Ron lo que me apetece es dormir.

-Pero Harry… Ya que estas despierto… O mejor veamos algún partido de quidditch en tu libro visionador- pidió el pelirrojo.

-Está bien. Sácalo del baúl.

_Maldita la hora en que Hermione me lo regalo por navidades, al menos podré dormir cuando se meta lo suficiente en el partido._

-Aquí esta. Hazme sitio y ponte cómodo ¿Inglaterra-Alemania del 87?

-Lo que tú quieras Ron…

_Yo no lo voy a terminar de ver._

* * *

Zabini subía apresuradamente las escaleras hacia el baño de la sala común mientras maldecía en voz baja. Sin embargo, frenó en seco al ver la figura que hecha un ovillo en su sillón preferido miraba al vacío cavilando.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí Draco?- preguntó sorprendido.

-La pregunta más bien es qué haces TÚ aquí- contraatacó el aludido.

-Bueno me he despertado con muchas ganas de mear y he salido corriendo al baño de la habitación pero al llegar me he encontrado con Goyle echando hasta la primera papilla. No te puedes ni imagina el pestazo ¡Aggggggg! ¡Qué asco! No me extraña después del atracón que se ha metido esta noche. ¿Y tú qué?

-Zabini, ¿sabes esa sensación de que algo está mal pero que lo vas a hacer de todos modos?

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó el moreno totalmente perdido.

-Es algo a lo que te resistes porque va en contra de tu naturaleza pero en el fondo sabes que te atrae irremediablemente…-explicó Draco mientras un destello acerado brillaba en su mirada.

-Draco ¿te ha sentado la cena mal a ti también?- inquirió Zabini confuso.

-La luz no puede existir sin oscuridad- continuó Draco haciendo caso omiso a Zabini- pero, a veces, la luz se extingue convirtiéndose en oscuridad y la oscuridad puede tornarse en luz….

-¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Tienes fiebre? Estás delirando, tío, no tiene otra explicación- se preocupó Zabini incapaz de seguir el hilo de los pensamientos de Draco.

-¡Quita! Pareces mi madre- dijo el rubio apartando de un manotazo la mano que su amigo acercaba a su frente- estoy bien, simplemente no podía dormir- concluyó Draco saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Joder, me meo! Pues si que te pones filosófico cuando tienes sueño, tira para la cama y piensa que no todo es blanco o negro, que también existe el gris- dijo en son de burla Zabini mientras corría hacia el baño.

-Blanco, negro, gris…-masculló Draco mientras se levantaba haciendo caso a su amigo.

* * *

Hermione era incapaz de conciliar el sueño y se resistía a mirar el reloj muggle de su muñeca a sabiendas de que si empezaba ahora no podría dejar de mirarlo cada cinco minutos lo que restaba de noche.

Se dio media vuelta en la cama. No podía dejar de ver esos ojos negros como el carbón y profundos como la noche en el terciopelo rojo del dosel de su cama. Cambió de postura por enésima vez.

_No sé que me pasa. Primero sueño con la cara de… ¿asesino calculador? ¡De fría indiferencia, seguro! De Malfoy y ahora no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la expresión de Krum. Puuuuuffffffff, si yo no soy de esas que ponen ojitos y se deshacen. Les he recriminado a mis amigas lo de las hormonas pero… ¿Me estará pasando a mí? Imposible, he leído demasiado sobre ello y no tengo el resto de síntomas ¿o sí? Noooooooo. Sé demasiado como para tener una edad del pavo __tan pava__. No estoy tan expuesta sabiendo lo que me va a pasar, sabiendo reconocer los síntomas. No me va a afectar tanto. -_Hermione se lo repetía como si así fuese a lograr resguardarse de los efectos de la adolescencia- _Es solo que estoy de los nervios y estresada por culpa de Ron, del castigo, de las clases, del torneo… Eso son solo nervios… Estoy divagando. Joder, cómo echo de menos a Harry, si Ron no se pegara tanto a él podría tener una agradable charla, que por lo menos, me distraería del resto de follones._

_Al menos no intentaría sonsacarme como hace Ginny.¿Por qué estoy tan tensa cuando hablo con ella? Porque no quiero que se me escape nada… Pero, ¿qué se me puede escapar si no pasa nada importante? ¿O sí?_

_¡¡ ODIO TENER UNA MENTE TAN ANALÍTICA !!_

Enterró el rostro en la almohada ahogando un bufido a la vez que se removía inquieta entre las sabanas.

En ese momento escuchó a alguien, apartó las cortinas de su dosel y, asomando la cabeza, Ginny le dio un susto de muerte mientras susurraba:

-¿Aún estás despierta?

-¡Por Merlín! Casi me matas del susto-exclamó Hermione con el corazón en la boca.

-¿Qué hacías con la almohada? ¿Practicar cómo besar a Malfoy?- se burló Ginny.

-No, practicaba cómo darte una paliza por bocazas- respondió la castaña mientras tiraba del camisón de Ginny para subirla a la cama.

-¡Ay! Jo, qué agresiva estás, tía ¿Se puede saber a qué le estás dando vueltas para estar aún despierta?- preguntó Ginny con cara de inocente.

_Qué bien me conoce. Si me paro a pensarlo es la única capaz de prever mis reacciones, bueno aparte de mi madre, y aunque hemos compartido muchas cosas tampoco es que le haya contado toda mi vida._

-Y ¿se puede saber que haces tú asomando la cabeza en las camas de las demás?-_la mejor defensa siempre es un buen ataque._

-Lo mío solo son las consecuencias de un exceso de zumo de calabaza durante la cena pero espero que lo tuyo no sea la consecuencia de nuestra pequeña charla sobre Malfoy, ¿o sí?- preguntó escépticamente la pelirroja.

-El día que Malfoy me quite el sueño me hago mortífaga, lo juro- exclamó Hermione levantando la mano solemnemente.

-Entonces, ¿qué te pasa? Y no me digas que nada porque es demasiado evidente que algo hay.-exigió con una sonrisa.

_¡Ayyyyy! Si tú supieras y yo te contara._

-No sé Ginny. Supongo que me estoy emparanoiando con tanta presión. Me refiero a que tengo tantas cosas guardadas dentro: la pelea con tu hermano, tener que soportar a Malfoy, no poder hablar con Harry a gusto y me están pasando tantas cosas: el cruce, el torneo... ¿Sabes que me presente voluntaria para ser una de las orientadoras de los alumnos del resto de escuelas? Pues creo que al final sí que va a ser mucho trabajo… Que de vez en cuando siento que voy a estallar y ante eso tengo dos alternativas: o dejo que se me escape el lado agresivo que acabo de descubrir que poseo y le hincho un ojo a alguien- ¡¡_Qué poco propio de mi!!_- o respiro, trato de tranquilizarme y me lo guardo todo para después darle vueltas en mi cabeza hasta la saciedad.-suspiró Hermione.

-Herm, cielo, en serio, creo que por tu propio bien será mejor que optes por sacar tu lado agresivo SOLO de vez en cuando, más que nada porque si te guardas tantas cosas dentro llega un punto en que sobrepasan tu limite (Sí, hasta tú tienes uno) y revientas con peores consecuencias que si te hubieras quejado un poquito. Y, por favor, en vez de pasar tanto tiempo ahogando tus penas sumergida entre libros, dedícanos un poquito más de tiempo a tus amigas que aunque seamos menos instructivas damos más cariño ¿sabes?- sugirió con un guiño - Y por cierto, ¿qué es eso del cruce?

_¡Ups! No se le escapa una, toma momento embarazoso._

-Es que… En fin, ¡Qué vergüenza!..- Ginny la observaba con la ceja levantada en un gesto inquisitivo- Es solo que, para que veas cómo se me esta yendo la olla, aparte de llegar a pensar que Malfoy me mira con segundas…

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Por fin lo has admitido, lo crees de verdad, es más, PASA de verdad!- gritó Ginny exultante.

-¡Shhhhhh! Vas a despertar a todo el mundo, ¿Me dejas terminar? Que yo pueda pensar que él esté pensando de algún modo en mí no quiere decir que realmente lo piense.- _¡toma rollazo ambiguo!_- A lo que voy, que me pierdo; aparte de llegar a pensar que Malfoy me mira, esta noche cuando nos cruzamos con los de Dursmtag he llegado a pensar que Viktor Krum, la famosísima estrella Viktor Krum- estaba harta de oírlo en boca de todas sus fans histéricas y en boca de todo chico aficionado al quidditch -me miraba, a mí, una estudiante de cuarto… ¡Venga ya!- soltó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Es que nos ha mirado al pasar Hermione- dijo Ginny convencida.

-Si ya lo sé, aún no me he quedado ciega, pero me refiero a que al mirarle a los ojos ha sido algo especial, he creído ver algo en el fondo de sus ojos… No sé, habré comenzado a tener alucinaciones- concluyó Hermione negando con la cabeza.

-No, el problema es que vas emitiendo feromonas por ahí y claro revolucionas las hormonas del personal y te has terminado convirtiendo en la _femme fatale_ del colegio- se cachondeó la pelirroja arrugando la nariz en un gesto divertido para desviar el tema de conversación.

_No me gusta verla así, no es de las que se cuelga fácilmente, no se encoña como Parvati que coquetea hasta que consigue lo que quiere, cree que es el hombre de su vida, se le olvida y después pasa a la conquista del siguiente desafío, ni se monta sus propias películas románticas sacadas de un solo gesto como hace Lavender. Ella es la sensata, la que pasa de los tíos, la independiente… ¿El mundo se vuelve loco?_

-Está bien… ¡Me has pillado!- exclamó Hermione sorprendida porque algo del contenido de sus charlas sobre los cambios hormonales de la pubertad hubiese calado en Ginny mientras las dos comenzaban a reírse para no parar hasta que les dolieron las abdominales.

-¡Eres increíble!-suspiró dejándose caer en la cama- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, cielo?- preguntó Hermione dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja.

-Pues yo creo que dormir…-respondió esta con voz somnolienta mientras se arropaba.

-Tienes razón ¡Dulces sueños!

-Buenas noches.

Y las dos amigas abrazadas se rindieron al cansancio y al sueño.

* * *

**ΘTOMAS FALSASΘ**

**Situación: Escribiendo el principio de la conversación Ron/Harry tuve una imagen mental de lo más elocuente. Recordad el círculo de alumnos que rodeaban a Ron y a Hermione mientras discutían en el Flashback del primer capítulo.**

-¿Por qué? ¿Pero por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice yo en otra vida para merecerme esto?

_Por las barbas de Merlín y los Anales de Morgana ¿Hermione desvariando?_

De repente la luz de la habitación disminuyó formando una penumbra en la que Ron apenas distinguía las caras de sus compañeros.

En el momento en que Hermione se daba media vuelta un potente haz de luz la iluminó. Volvió a encarar a Ron arrancándose la túnica con un único movimiento enérgico y fluido sacando a relucir un entallado vestido negro con escote palabra de honor y terminado en picos asimétricos a la altura de la rodilla.

Un micrófono salido de la nada flotó hasta su mano y con una mirada felina entonó:

-Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta.

Ron sin saber muy bien ni cómo ni porqué comenzó a cantar vestido con camisa y pantalón negro y con su propio micrófono:

-Jamás te pude comprender...-cantó negando con la cabeza.

-Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios que no te desean- continuó Hermione subiéndose a una mesa mientras la despejaba de una patada.

-Estás mintiendo ya lo sé...- le dio la espalda Ron.

-Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste y no te sorprendas, olvida de todo que tú para eso tienes experiencia...- concluyó levantando la barbilla dignamente Hermione y diciendo esto más para sí misma que para su público se dio la vuelta con el ímpetu de un huracán mientras todos los Griffindor aplaudían. Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Había dejado a Ginny con la boca abierta y luchando entre dos mares intentando decidir que era lo mejor que podía hacer y a Ron con la palabra en la boca.

-No huyas, no puedes dejarme con la palabra en la boca, ¿Me has oído?-Gritó Ron lanzando su micrófono a la multitud.

** N/A: Ammm la canción original por si alguien no la ha reconocido es Vete y Pega la vuelta de Pimpinela. No he encontrado el videoclip original así que os dejo este video genial con el que me pegué una panzá' de reir increible: http /www. / watch?vey0szoQkHMc **

* * *

**Mi conversación preferida es la de las chicas, no me gusta mucho la de Viktor/Koila porque no se si he conseguido explicar bien la situación personal de Viktor. La Zabini/Malfoy me parece muy divertida pero pelín surrealista (que profundo MI Malfoy XDDDD).Ya se que la escena Ron/Harry no es muy larga pero es que Ron no da para más, que se le va a hacer XD Como se nota que no es de mis personajes preferidos.**

**Al hilo de esto: Adoro la autocensura de Harry!! Me esta quedando un Harry un tanto cínico pero me encanta.**

**Se que con dieciseis algunas de las cosas que dicen son un poco prematuras,por decirlo de alguna forma, pero como en este fic van a tener sexo, me parecía que venían a cuento.**

**Algunas partes de ciertas conversaciones son muy parecidas a las que tenemos en mi grupo de la Uni, sobre todo algunas de las noches de Chicas... Que se le va ha hacer somos diferentes y estamos como cabras!! XDDDDD De hecho lo de las feromonas es un pedazo calcado salido de la mente de Morgana (MI Beta).**

**Espero que os haya gustado la Toma Falsa, es que de vez en cuando se me pira la pinza así en plan guay.**

**Ammm no quiero adelantar mucho del próximo chapter pero tengo que decir que contiene una conversación MUY interesante que si no lo digo reviento!! XDDD**


	4. Las chicas buenas vais al cielo

**Ale, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la conversación que prometí, espero que os guste.  
XDDDDD**

**La pobre Hermione lo pasa un poco bastante mal en este chapter. He estado a puntito de llamar al capítulo Un mal día. Bueno juzgad vosotras/os mismas/os.**

**Ah y me va a tocar "pedir perdón" por poner en boca de Herm el Vete y Pega la vuelta XDDDD Son mis desvarios...**

* * *

**4. Las chicas buenas vais al cielo, las malas a todas partes.**

Hermione se despertó temprano como de costumbre y su estado de ánimo mejoró tan solo con ver como Ginny dormía placidamente abrazada a su almohada.

_No puede ser tan malo de todos modos. Ella es Feliz. Creo que hoy va a ser un buen día. Como dice mi madre hay que ser positiva. ¡Merlín, qué inconexa, necesito una buena ducha y café a la de ya!_

Pero por desgracia, no podía estar más equivocada. Hermione Granger sufrió uno de esos días en los que parece que los Dioses, el Destino y la Gran Fuerza Cósmica se alían para hacerte ver que eres el ser más insignificante sobre la faz de la tierra. Un día se esos en los que pequeñas cosas se suman para que TODO salga mal.

Para comenzar con buen pie, alguien había alterado el hechizo del agua caliente de la torre de Gryffindor siendo ella la primera persona en percatarse y la única en sufrir las consecuencias.

Después, durante el desayuno, Neville dejó caer sin querer una tostada sobre su regazo al sufrir un picotazo de una lechuza del servicio de correos. Completamente avergonzado y sintiéndose culpable el chico trató de lanzar un conjuro para hacer desaparecer la mancha, y efectivamente, hizo desaparecer la mancha, eso si, junto con la tela donde estaba. Hermione no pudo arreglar el estropicio antes de que medio comedor se percatara de que el agujero de su túnica dejaba ver sus braguitas de puntillas rosas. Los comentarios proferidos desde la mesa de Slytherin fueron capaces de sacarle de sus casillas y los colores.

Camino a su primera clase de la mañana se cruzó con la profesora Trelawney que, como siempre, le predijo que grandes peligros se cernían sobre ella y que una gran desgracia estaba al caer. De hecho, y por esta vez, tenía razón pues en su clase de Herbología una gran maceta se le vino encima aplastándole un pie.

Dolorida, terminó en la enfermería que estaba inusualmente desbordada de trabajo, ya que un alumno despistado de primero se las había ingeniado para convertir una de las pociones más sencillas e inofensivas en una poción que desprendía una humareda capaz de hacer caer en el sueño más profundo a los alumnos más cercanos al caldero, adormilar al resto y embotarle los sentidos a Snape que, una vez recuperado, lanzaba miradas coléricas mientras trataba de poner orden.

Al encontrarse en esta situación Madame Pomfrey se ocupó primero de su pie para después ponerla a repartir estimulantes entre los alumnos, con lo cual, se perdió su segunda clase y perdió la paciencia, ya que jamás pensó que fuese tan complicado hacerle tragar a alguien una pastilla mientras hablaba en sueños, roncaba o no paraba de retorcerse.

Cuando al fin normalizaron la situación y mandaron a los alumnos de primero a sus respectivas clases, Hermione se dio cuenta de que su última clase antes de la hora de comer era Pociones, por lo que le tocó acompañar a Snape que, por supuesto, no dijo ni una palabra en todo el trayecto hasta la mazmorra donde explicó a los asombrados alumnos (llegaba tarde y encima acompañado de la gryffindoriana) que gracias a un inepto de primero tendrían una clase teórica en un aula del segundo piso pues la mazmorra estaría inutilizada hasta su limpieza.

Dicha clase teórica fue un suplicio donde se entremezcló la toma de apuntes a una velocidad endemoniada con una batería de preguntas prácticamente incontestables. Como no, las repuestas erróneas se penalizaron con la resta de puntos a las casas y muy pocos alumnos (la mayoría Slytherins) se libraron de algún comentario despectivo, cínico y mordaz basándose en su estupidez.

La clase se les hizo eterna y a la salida todos estaban ansiosos por llegar al gran comedor. A Hermione se le iluminó la cara al ver que Harry se le acercaba solo.

_¡Por fin algo bueno hoy! Vamos a poder hablar tranquilamente._

-Herm, que mierda de clase, que asco de mañana. –se quejó el moreno desganado.

-Sí, yo tampoco estoy teniendo un buen día hoy.-se solidarizó la chica.

-Además aún tengo que terminar el trabajo de Historia de la Magia…-añadió con un mohín Harry.

-¿Cuál? ¿El de esta tarde? –exclamó incrédula Hermione.

_Siempre lo deja todo para última hora._

-Si, y la verdad es que no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda…-dijo poniéndole ojitos el chico.

Hermione suspiró derrotada y se ofreció a ayudar a Harry.

_Al fin y al cabo es la única forma que tengo para pasar algo de tiempo con él sin que Ron nos moleste. No voy a comer y va a ser un agobio si queremos terminar a tiempo, pero es lo que hay._

Así pues, Hermione y Harry picaron algo a escondidas en la biblioteca mientras hacían el trabajo de Harry.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y Hermione se dispuso a pasar un rato en paz en la biblioteca. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al comprobar que esta estaba más llena que nunca, se había convertido en una especie de centro social para establecer contactos entre alumnos de las diferentes escuelas. Las veelas de Beauxbatons coqueteaban con todo chico guapo que estuviera a su alcance- _bueno lo llevan en la sangre, ¿no?_ -, los búlgaros se exhibían paseándose entre las estanterías y los estudiantes de Hogwarts bullían de expectación.

Toda esa actividad daba como resultado una amalgama de susurros, risita, cuchicheos y conversaciones por lo bajini que la señora Pince trataba de sofocar pero que resultaba una misión imposible.

Dándose por vencida la castaña se marchó exasperada.

Ya que no puedo concentrarme iré a visitar a Hagrid, que hace demasiado tiempo que no lo hago.

Al menos en la cabaña de Hagrid Hermione encontró consuelo, una conversación agradable y consejo sobre la situación con sus amigos. El semigigante también la ayudó a saciar su hambre con sus pastas (que estaban inusualmente blandas) y su té.

Hermione se sintió tan arropada que perdió la noción del tiempo y para cuando se fijó en su reloj muggle quedaban cinco minutos para el comienzo de su castigo.

Se despidió en un suspiro y cuando salía precipitadamente por la puerta pidiéndole disculpas a Hagrid, algo enorme le cayó encima, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y llenándola de barro y babas.

-¡Oh! ¿Hermione estas bien? ¡Fang quita de encima! - Hagrid agarró a su gran perro que llegaba del Bosque Prohibido lleno de suciedad y alegría.

-No pasa nada Hagrid, estoy bien, simplemente no me lo esperaba-_estaré perfectamente en cuanto mi corazón vuelva a latir y se me descongele la sangre ¡Que susto, por Morgana!_- Me voy. Llego tardísimo. Adiós- se despidió con una sonrisa forzada aún por el susto.

Hermione echó a correr y ni siquiera llegó a escuchar la despedida y las disculpas de Hagrid.

Aún estaba tratando de limpiar mágicamente los restos de suciedad y de babas cuando tocó la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

-Llega usted tarde, señorita Granger, con lo que va hacer que yo llegue tarde. Pero a simple vista se puede apreciar que ha tenido alguna especie de contratiempo. Señorita Granger que no vuelva a ocurrir. Les dejo solos, sellaré la puerta y volveré al final del castigo. Sigan con su trabajo.

-_Como siempre_-pensó Draco que no pudo evitar deleitarse con una de sus sonrisas más cínicas ante la visión deplorable que ofrecía Hermione hecha una calamidad. No pudo, ni quiso resistirse, tenía demasiados argumentos ofensivos, demasiado veneno dentro.

-Hoy si que vienes como te corresponde sangre **SUCIA.**

Hermione no estaba para jueguecitos, hoy no, así que trató de ignorar el insulto.

-Hoy no estoy para tus tonterías Malfoy. Hoy no estoy ni para ti, ni para nadie.- respondió ella dejándose caer pesadamente en una de las butacas.

-Bueno que yo sepa, tampoco es que nadie quiera ESTAR contigo- soltó el rubio llevándosela a su terreno y deleitándose con su confusión.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó ella que ya no se encontraba en sus mejores condiciones.

-Nada, que por lo que yo se ya ni siquiera Weasley se digna a hablar contigo- dejó caer con una sonrisa envenenada.

_En realidad soy yo la que no le habla_.- pensó ella muy digna.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- le cortó ella con una mirada incisiva.

-Y si no te habla, siento darte el disgusto, pero no creo que tengas posibilidades de estar con él- prosiguió él haciéndole caso omiso- Haríais una pareja muy apropiada: el pobretón y la sangre sucia. Creo que es el único con tan mal gusto como para encontrar atractivas esas bragas rosas con puntillas- dejó caer haciendo que Hermione se olvidara de su indignación abriendo la boca de par en par con asombro- Aunque…quizás podrías probar con Longbottom, se quedó bastante embobado esta mañana ante tu _espectáculo_.- el rubio hizo una pausa teatral y al ver como Hermione enrojecía visiblemente con su discurso bufó- Pufffffff ¡Vamos hasta eso tienes de niña buena! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Granger! ¿¡Sabes lo que es un tanga!?- La chica decidió que ya había tardado lo suficiente en reaccionar y sin saber qué responder dijo torpemente:

-Son cómodas y me las compra mi madre…-se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que el último comentario sobraba.

-¡Ay! ¿Te las compra tu mamá? Qué ricura…-Draco estalló en carcajadas.

Hermione se alteró al instante, ese tono de pobre-bebé-desvalido terminó con su estupor

-Es que a MI aún me queda decoro. No todas somos unas guarras con afán exhibicionista- chilló fuera de si. Se le acabó la poca paciencia que le quedaba ese día.

-Ummm… ¿Pero tu no eras una de esas feministas liberadas? ¿No erais las mujeres dueñas de vuestro cuerpo? ¿Dónde quedó ese "si los tíos os tiráis a cinco chicas sois unos héroes pero si lo hace una tía es una zorra" que me chillaste para defender a tu amiguita de Ravenclaw?- la castaña no supo qué contestar, había vuelto sus propias palabras contra ella, estaba demasiado cansada para anticiparse o prever sus jugadas- ¡Oh! Lo siento, se me ha olvidado, es que eres una chica buena, una chica muy muy buena. Pero ten en cuenta que como dirían los de tu clase las chicas buenas vais al cielo, las malas a todas partes- sonrió maliciosamente. Disfrutaba visiblemente, se le notaba en el brillo malévolo de sus ojos grises.

No sabía cómo Draco Malfoy conocía esa cita, lo único que sabía era que iba a continuar mareándola con su juego pero por una vez en su vida Hermione se dejó llevar, no pensó en las consecuencias y prácticamente sin que Draco se diese cuenta le lanzó un Petrificus Totalus y un hechizo silenciador.

_Pero… ¡Hermione Granger! ¿¡Se puede saber qué has hecho_!?- pensó mientras observaba son una inmensa sonrisa como los ojos del chico reflejaban primero sorpresa, después indignación y por último el odio más profundo.- _Mira, le he avisado y hoy sí que no puedo más. Como dijo Ginny hasta yo tengo un límite y hoy lo ha rebasado… Pues sí que sienta mal ser mala…_-se le escapó una risita que cabreó aún más al rubio. Hermione se permitió el lujo de levantarse y acercarse a él, sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba haciendo tendría sus consecuencias y no precisamente agradables y que era completamente impropio de ella pero en aquel momento se sentía poderosa, muy poderosa con el Slytherin bajo su control.

_Total de perdidos al río._

-Ahora me vas a hacer caso y te vas a estar quietecito y callado hasta que termine el castigo- le dijo como aleccionando a un niño pequeño mientras le revolvía su perfecto peinado.

_Ummm que pelo más suave y más delicado_- y venciendo los deseos de acariciárselo un poco más volvió a su sillón girándolo para no notar sus acerados ojos grises clavados en ella.

Hermione se había preguntado qué había hecho y precisamente sin saberlo acababa de brindarle a Draco Malfoy la excusa de su vida. La excusa con la que iba a engañar a todo el mundo, incluso a sí mismo.

_¿Pero qué se ha creído la niñata esta? Joder con la buenecita…. Vaya unas reacciones impulsivas se gasta, esto sobrepasa con creces lo de cruzarme la cara en tercer curso. Eso sí, como piense que esta vez se lo voy a dejar pasar la lleva clara... Me las va a pagar todas juntas_.- La furia de Draco no cabía en su cuerpo y si no fuese por el Petrificus Totalus estaría temblando de ira contenida- _y encima me da la espalda. ¿Granger es que nadie te enseñó que jamás se le puede dar la espalda a un Sly? Agggg tengo que tranquilizarme, no puedo hacer nada más que esperar_.- comenzó a controlar su respiración y a tratar de pensar en otra cosa- _por lo menos podría haber tenido el valor de quedarse de frente. Así estaría más entretenido. Le sienta bien a la sangre sucia ser mala, esa mirada poderosa de leona, esa sonrisa de superioridad… Además tiene una risa muy característica_- el rubio se sobresaltó en su fuero interno- _pero que estoy pensando es ella, GRANGER, simplemente GRANGER._

Hermione se estaba quedando dormida cuando empezó a oír el característico taconeo de la profesora McGonagall acercándose al despacho. Pareció que ese sonido le hizo darse cuenta y asumir lo que realmente había hecho. Le entró pánico, giró el sillón y miró al rubio que, por lo visto, se había calmado y se tomaba una pequeña revancha saboreando su pánico.

Justo en el instante en que la profesora entraba la castaña levanto los hechizos que tan hábilmente había alargado para mantener a Draco quieto y callado todo el tiempo.

-Bien, ya han cumplido por hoy. ¿Algún problema señor Malfoy?- inquirió borrando su sonrisa la profesora al darse cuenta del gesto de dolor del chico mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo.

-No, simplemente me di un golpe que aún me molesta en el entrenamiento de ayer profesora.- se excuso el rubio con una sonrisa falsa. Escondió el dolor y el esfuerzo que le costaba moverse dado el entumecimiento que le atenazaba el cuerpo. Miró a Hermione con más cara de asesino en serie que nunca.

_Esto no va a quedar así. Ni muerto pienso reconocer que una sangre sucia por muy buena que sea ha podido con un Malfoy. Más le vale no contarlo porque si alardea de esto y se difunde además de quedar como mentirosa tendrá que soportar la peor venganza de la historia. En cuanto salgamos al pasillo se va a enterar de lo que supone retar a un Malfoy_- y siguió barruntando toda la rabia y frustración e ira que había acumulado en la hora y media de castigo acordándose de toda la estirpe Granger.

La cosa empeoró cuando se puso en pie, las piernas doloridas se le llenaron de pinchazos y McGonagall anunció que acompañaría a Hermione hasta la torre de Gryffindor, ya que necesitaba hablar con sus Prefectos.

_Relájate. Contrólate. Respira. La venganza es un plato que se sirve mejor frío. Hermione Granger vas a sufrir… ¡¡y no sabes cuanto!!_

_ ¡Lo juro!_

* * *

**Aixxx Herm se vuelve rebelde, al menos, rebelde con causa. Me encanta, por fin, toma el mando de su vida.**

**¿Qué hará Draco? ¿Cuál será su terrible venganza?... Tendreís que esperar para saberlo, sorry.**

**Bueno, solo voy a adelantar que en el proximo chapter vuelven Koila y Krum.**


	5. Jugando a los detectives y a los espías

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento y lo siento. Siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar esta historia. Me repito pero jamás dejaré un fic a medias y de momento lo digo tanto por este como por Caperucita. Bueno he de decir que últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada entre Uni e historias varias y la verdad es que pasé por un mal periodo y, sin embargo, ahora mismo estoy genial. En fin, cosas de la vida.**

**A cambio os dejo un Chapter bastante largo así que no me machaquéis demasiado en los reviews plissss.**

**

* * *

  
**

**5. Jugando a los detectives y a los espías.**

Koila corría como perseguido por una horda de dragones en celo atravesando los campos de Hogwarts en dirección al barco con el único objetivo de poder hablar a solas con Viktor antes de que comenzaran sus clases.

_¡La he encontrado! ¡La he encontrado! Que sorpresa le voy a dar, ya estaba __dándolo por perdido, soy un genio._

Koila había tardado tres días en encontrar a la chica. Sin tener contactos, ni amigos dentro de aquel castillo y teniendo que andarse con rodeos para ser discreto no había sido nada fácil, de hecho, haberla encontrado era más fruto de la casualidad que de su esfuerzo. En realidad ser el mejor amigo de Viktor sí que había ayudado, pues era increíble la cantidad de chicas que se acercaban a él con el solo objetivo de llegar a Viktor, era un inconveniente al que ya estaba acostumbrado y aunque alguna que otra vez le había costado un dolor a su corazoncito y otro a su orgullo, ya lo tenía asumido superado.

De esta forma se había topado por casualidad con Angelina Johnson que iba buscando a su amiga Alicia Spinet que estaba hablando con Koila. Angelina se unió reticente a la charla pero para cuando se dieron cuenta Koila y ella se habían quedado prácticamente solos en la biblioteca. Habían pasado un rato tan agradable que el chico se envalentonó y le preguntó si le apetecía hacer los deberes con él al día siguiente. Ella aceptó aunque con algunas reservas y desde entonces aprovechaban cualquier excusa para pasar un rato juntos y conocerse mejor.

Koila no quería admitirlo pero era un enamoradizo y un romanticón nato (aunque fuese en el fondo) y esta vez se había enamorado perdidamente, aunque aún no lo supiera, de aquella Gryffindor terca y complicada.

Así pues, después de desayunar Koila se había acercado a saludarla y un grupo de chicas había interrumpido su conversación. Al moreno casi se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas al darse cuenta de que eran una pelirroja, una castaña y una morena menores que ellos y casi se le escapó un grito de júbilo al comprobar mirando de reojo que la castaña encajaba a la perfección en la descripción que Viktor le había hecho.

Se puso a prestar atención, pues, con la sorpresa, ni siquiera sabía de que hablaban las chicas.

-Percy me ha dicho que nos repartamos los turnos de hoy y mañana, que el próximo lo hace él y que después quitarán el Stand de la biblioteca y nos darán un aula como "cuartel general"- decía la castaña sonriendo ante la idea- Cuando la tengamos se acabarán los turnos y pasaremos allí el tiempo que queramos.

-¿Y de las preparaciones de las pruebas se sabe algo?

-Aún no, ya nos avisará Percy. Supongo que nos contarán algo tras la elección de esta noche-ante la mención de la elección de los campeones Angelina sonrió nerviosa pues ella había lanzado su nombre al Cáliz de fuego- Como tengo el castigo ¿te importa hacer las tardes y yo me quedo con los mediodías?- preguntó la castaña.

_¿Castigada? ¿Qué habrá hecho? Ví__ktor, has dado con una chica mala, jajaja… O será una rebelde. ¡Céntrate chico!_

-Bien, no hay problema, últimamente pasó muchas tardes allí- respondió Angelina con otra sonrisa tímida que no le pasó desapercibida a la pelirroja.

-Con una razón así-dijo la pelirroja a la morena señalando a Koila- yo también las pasaría.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? __Joe, las niñas de hoy en día._

-Vale, entonces quedamos en eso-convino la castaña lanzando una mirada de reproche a sus acompañantes- Adiós. Nos vemos en la cena y suerte para la elección. ¡Ah! Y Feliz Halloween.

-¡Adiós, Herm! Muchas gracias y felicidades a vosotras también.

_Esta es la __mía_

-¿Quiénes eran?- preguntó Koila en cuanto se dieron la vuelta.

-Unas estudiantes de cuarto: la morena es Parvati, la pelirroja Ginny que es de tercer curso y la castaña Hermione, una buena amiga, se puede hablar con ella es muy madura para su edad- explicó como excusándose la chica.

_Vale__, es bueno saberlo._

-Y, ¿qué es eso en lo que estáis metidas?- prosiguió con el "interrogatorio" Koila.

-Somos parte del comité de bienvenida. Somos dos voluntarios y un prefecto de cada casa. Se supone que estamos para ayudar a los estudiantes de las otras escuelas, resolvemos dudas, hacemos visitas guiadas por el castillo, ayudaremos un poco en la organización de las pruebas…Ya sabes lo típico. De todas formas supongo que si salgo elegida tendré que dejarlo- explico restándole importancia Angelina achacando la cara de interés del chico a su propia persona- Ey mira qué hora es, voy a llegar tarde, nos vemos luego- y con un beso fugaz en la mejilla echó a correr escaleras arriba dejando a Koila exultante de felicidad tanto por el beso como por la sorpresa para su amigo.

* * *

Koila casi derribó a Karkaroff al entrar jadeando como un huracán en el camarote de Víktor.

-Señor Lazarova, ¿son estos acaso los modales que enseñamos en esta institución?- inquirió molesto Karkaroff.

-Lo siento mucho señor director… Es que pensaba que llegaba tarde y aún tenía que pasar por el camarote de Víktor a recoger…

-Si no se entretuviese tanto hablando con muchachitas no tendría semejante prisa- recriminó cortante el director- De todas formas es la hora, recojan sus cosas y en cinco minutos quiero verlos en clase- sentenció Karkaroff mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del camarote.

-Siempre estás igual Koila, encima de que no te traga tú no dejas de darle motivos para que te recrimine "tu actitud belicosa y revolucionaria"- dijo Víktor negando con la cabeza e imitando a la perfección el tono de su director- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa esta vez?

-¡La he encontrado!- A Koila le pudo la impaciencia, se olvidó de todos sus planes y no fue capaz de darle la sorpresa a su amigo como él quería: con un largo discurso, mareándolo y jugando con él. Al fin y al cabo, así era él: las cosas del tirón.-Bueno, no tenemos tiempo, no quiero cabrear más a Karkaroff y darle motivos para que me castigue o para que me machaque en el entrenamiento de esta tarde. Coge tu Diario Rojo y te lo explico todo en clase- dijo dejando a Víktor patidifuso.

-¿¡Qué la has encontrado!? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- el chico aún no se lo podía creer y ante el gesto apremiante de Koila que ya lo empujaba hacia la puerta con su mochila entre los brazos hizo la única pregunta lógica de la mañana- ¿Llevas tú el tuyo? El mío ya está en la mochila.

-Por supuesto, siempre lo llevo encima y lo sabes. No me separo de él desde que mi abuelo nos los regaló por nuestro decimoprimer cumpleaños. Joder, Víktor, que parece que el notición te ha dejado más tonto que un encontronazo con una bludger- y entre risas los dos amigos llegaron a clase.

Tras tomar asiento en los puestos que tenían previamente asignados sacaron con disimulo sus respectivos diarios. Koila sonrió y como hacía cada vez que abría con la varita su diario rojo y escribía su contraseña se acordó de su abuelo.

El abuelo de Koila era un hombre amistoso y venerable y hubiese sido uno de los magos más respetados y conocidos de su país si no fuese por una faceta innata en su carácter que sus compatriotas detestaban: era un bromista empedernido. Le encantaba gastar bromas ingeniosas a todo conocido que pudiese, contar chistes hasta la saciedad y seguir haciendo trastadas como si aún fuera un chiquillo.

A su lado siempre había que estar ojo avizor y Koila se lo pasaba en grande desde pequeño disfrutando de su compañía, compitiendo por ver quien era capaz de engañar al otro para caer en la trampa e investigando entre todos los cachivaches mágicos que su abuelo atesoraba en el desván. De vez en cuando, para horror de su madre y de su abuela, su abuelo le regalaba alguno de esos chismes y le revelaba su funcionamiento, siempre le eran útiles y le hacían mucha ilusión, ya que, siempre lograban sorprenderle y fascinarle.

Así pues, cuando en la fiesta de su decimoprimer cumpleaños aprovechando el despiste general que una de sus bromas había provocado su abuelo se los llevó a su despacho y les entregó dos paquetes idénticos Koila no cabía en sí de emoción y al contrario que Víctor se puso a revisar su diario como si aquel antiguo librito encuadernado en piel de Dragón rojo escondiera el mayor de los misterios. A su abuelo le dio por reír como un poseso ante la cara de perplejidad y asombro con la que Viktor observaba la minuciosa revisión a la que Koila sometía al diario, por lo que, tuvieron que esperar para conocer sus secretos. Al fin se le pasó el ataque y Dimitri Lazarova comenzó la demostración de las capacidades de los Diarios Rojos. Ante los asombrados ojos de Viktor y los reverentes de Koila, Dimitri les enseñó los tres complicados hechizos que activaban su funcionamiento: con _Conceladendum _podrían apuntar y ocultar una cantidad infinita de información sin que ningún hechizo revelador la pusiera al descubierto; con _Parlarem _se convertía en un medio de comunicación perfecto, pues mostraba en ambos diarios lo que se escribía en uno de ellos y era capaz de discernir entre cuatro escritores diferentes mostrando sus mensajes en tintas de diferentes colores y con _Finestrina_ abría un compartimento secreto que era capaz de contener hasta tres objetos del tamaño de una quaffle. Estas tres funciones se complementaban con pequeños trucos e invenciones que los diferentes dueños de los Diarios Rojos les habían añadido casi como tradición, les iba contando Dimitri, "se pueden ver todas escritas en la primera página con el hechizo _Compertum_" y orgulloso recalcó " Ivan y yo añadimos el _Sfuggirem _que sirve para hacer desaparecer todo lo que este enseñando en ese momento y para que muestre a cambio una toma de notas exacta de todo lo que se ha dicho en clase" sonriendo soñador añadió "y todo quiere decir TODO, lo que me ganó un castigo, ya que un profesor al acercarse y leerlo pudo ver un Mierda escrito al lado de su pregunta, pues lo dije por lo bajini al darme cuenta de que casi nos había pillado".

Lo recordaba como si fuese ayer pero ya llevaban años utilizándolos y escuchando anécdotas sobre ellos. Sabían que incluso los habían sometido a restauración de tantas manos por las que habían pasado.

Koila volvió de entre sus pensamientos y mientras escuchaba de fondo la voz de Karkaroff ofreciéndoles una lección de Historia de la Magia ya podía ver en el diario la letra inconfundible de Víktor.

**TRANSCRIPCIÓN**

KOILA, KOILA ¡Espabila hombre!

Lo siento muxo, m abia dspistado, pro vamos a lo important: La e ncontrado.

Si eso ya me lo has dicho y por cierto escribe como está mandado que sabes que cuando acortas las cosas me pones nervioso: ¡Vago!

Vale, vale, lo intentaré. Pues eso: dado mi inimitable encanto varonil la chica vino a mí- empezó a relatar Koila contando lo sucedido a su manera- se llama Ermion, es una estudiante de cuarto de Gryffindor, por lo que, como mucho tendrá dieciséis años y ya he encontrado la forma perfecta para que la conozcas.

Miedo me dan tus planes… pero primero dime ¿Cómo la encontraste realmente?

¡Ey! Después de todo es cierto que vino a mí, bueno a mí no, más bien a Angelina. Son amigas.

¿Angelina? ¿La chica con la que tonteas?

Sí, ella, pero no tonteo yo… A lo que vamos, las dos están metidas en el servicio este del que nos hablaron los del Ministerio de Cooperación Internacional así que lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a la biblioteca y solicitar su ayuda, así como de casualidad…-a Koila se le escapó una sonrisa al pensar en la timidez de Viktor

Sí, claro, ¡¡¡¡como si fuese tan fácil!!!! Primero tiene que estar ella, segundo tengo que confiar en que me la asignen y tercero tengo que tratar de no parecer imbécil al pedir que me enseñen el castillo cuando llevamos prácticamente un mes aquí… por no hablar de mi excelente inglés- a Viktor le acomplejaba sobremanera no dominar el idioma de sus anfitriones, si hubiera sabido que le iba a hacer tanta falta habría puesto más interés en el curso intensivo que les dieron.

Pues mira ahí tienes la excusa perfecta, ve y pregunta si saben de algún hechizo para aprender el idioma o mejorarlo…

Eso, tú TODO lo arreglas con magia. Aunque pensándolo bien si ella pudiese darme clases… Pero no, sería aprovecharme de ella y de su buena fe- desechó rápidamente la idea- me limitaré a pedirle un tour por el castillo, ya se me ocurrirá algo para no parecer un completo idiota.

Si, vamos, con lo bien que se te da mentir terminarás diciéndole que te has quedado momentáneamente ciego y que si te puede prestar sus ojos como si fuera un perro visionario… Ya pensaré yo algo. De todas formas tendré que ser rápido porque por lo que le ha comentado a Angelina vas a ir a conocerla HOY después de comer.

¿Qué? ¿Ya?- Viktor no pudo evitar escribir lo que pensaba ante el repentino ataque de nervios que le había entrado al pensar en el inminente encuentro.

¿No eras tú el que tenía tanta prisa? No me digas que le tienes más miedo a una chica que a una final mundial- escribió Koila poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la idea- Simplemente ve, habla con ella y por una vez en tu vida trata de ser tú mismo y no dejes que te venza la timidez. Ya prepararemos algo durante la comida,¡¡¡ si nos podemos quitar a ese rubio arrogante de encima claro!!! Detesto a la gente que no se quiere dar cuenta de cuándo sobra.

Tras pensárselo un poco Viktor escribió- Está bien, no sé como lo haces sonar tan fácil, iré después de comer.

Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué quería Karkaroff? ¿Por qué estaba en tu camarote?- preguntó Koila dando por zanjado el tema.

Nada, simplemente me estaba dando instrucciones sobre cómo actuar cuando saliese elegido esta noche. Odio que lo de todo por sentado, podría ser cualquiera. Me ha dado información confidencial sobre cómo será la ceremonia de elección y el procedimiento posterior…- De repente el ruido de un montón de libros cerrándose prácticamente al unísono los devolvió a la clase donde estaban y antes de que nadie lo notase guardaron sus cosas y con un leve movimiento de varita lanzaron sus pupitres contra la pared para despejar la clase y poder practicar los nuevos hechizos de magia negra que debían aprender durante su clase de Artes Oscuras.

* * *

Hermione pensaba en los años anteriores a Howarts cuando sus padres ponían tanto empeño para que cada Halloween fuese diferente y especial ¡Ah! Y sobretodo sano, pues, siendo dentistas, le confiscaban todos los dulces y golosinas al final del día para dosificárselas convenientemente. Era increíble cuanto echaba de menos chillar disfrazada con su madre truco o trato.

La sensación de un brazo rodeándole la cintura le hizo pegar un bote olvidándose de su morriña.

-Un día de estos vas a tener que explicarme porqué estás tan tensa ¿Qué te pasó el lunes durante el castigo para que estés así?

-¿Quieres dejarlo Ginny? ¿No vas a parar verdad?- _mejor se lo cuento y me quedo más tranquila, aunque lo mimo ni si quiera se lo cree_- está bien, comemos algo y me acompañas al stand de la biblioteca, no creo que venga nadie así que podremos hablar tranquilas.

Ginny aceptó y media hora después estaba sentada en la biblioteca escuchando a Hermione contarle una versión algo censurada de la discusión con Malfoy.

-Y bien, ¿no piensas decir nada?- preguntó nerviosa la castaña ante la visión de su boquiabierta y alucinada amiga. Pasados unos minutos Ginny al fin fue capaz de asumir y procesar toda la información.

-¡Por todos los grandes magos de la historia!- chilló lentamente la pelirroja ganándose una mirada de reproche de la señora Prince ante la cual bajó el tono y aceleró su discurso- Madre mía, no sé que es más flipante que ese capullo te haya dicho todas esas barbaridades, que QUIÉN y TÚ hayas sido capaz de actuar así (eres genial) o que por una vez en la vida YO esté de acuerdo con Draco Malfoy, Herm recuérdame que estas Navidades te regale ropa interior nueva. Joder, con ese panorama yo también estaría acojonada. Y han pasado dos días y no ha hecho nada… ¿Nada?

-Absolutamente nada. Llega, se sienta en silencio y ni siquiera me mira. Quizá simplemente haya aprendido la lección o se arrepienta o se avergüence…- Hermione se encogió de hombros esperanzada ante la idea.

-Sí, ya ¿Y qué más? Herm, es Malfoy, estará tramando algo y por lo que está tardando yo diría que algo gordo. Madre mía, si le tocaste con lo de Ron con esto lo has hundido…- Ginny suspiro preocupada.

-Muchas gracias cielo, ¡Tú sí que sabes animar a una amiga! ¿Qué crees que..?- Hermione se calló ante los gestos de su amiga y se giró para descubrir el porqué de la cara de sorpresa de Ginny: Viktor Krum avanzaba con gesto decidido, casi amenazador hacia ellas.

_¡Vamos hombre! Respira, no puede ser tan difícil. Recuerda lo que has planeado con Koila, es fácil, sencillo y lógico. Y en parte verdad, por lo que, tiene que ser más natural. __¡Por Jodorowsky, que mala suerte, está con la pelirroja! ¿Será demasiado tarde para...? Sí, las estanterías quedan ya lejos, haría más el ridículo que si la pelirroja me pone en evidencia. Allá vamos…_

Ante la mirada entre atónita y divertida de Ginny, tanto Hermione como Krum se pusieron rojos en cuanto este abrió la boca sin llegar a decir nada.

-Esto… Creo que tienes trabajo, Herm y supongo que el refuerzo de Hufflepuff estará al llegar así que será mejor que me marche- y con una risita se deshizo del agarre de la mano de Hermione que se aferraba a su brazo como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

-Hola -consiguió decir al fin el chico tras reponerse durante la huida de Ginny.

-Hola - _que situación, vaya una conversación de besugos_.

-Ahm… Creo que es aquí donde ayudáis a los alumnos de fuera, ¿no?- ¿Qué tipo de frase ha sido esa? Se recriminó mentalmente el chico.

-Sí, claro, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ayudarte…–_Oh dime que no ha sonado como una insinuación, ni pedante… Puffff ¡Mierda! Sonríe al menos_.

_Tengo que darme prisa__, ahora o nunca, Koila no podrá entretenerlas mucho más _–Bueno, yo quería saber si podrías enseñarme el castillo para familiarizarme con él y, la verdad, supongo que te sonará algo raro después de estar aquí más de quince días pero… no puedo dar más de una docena de pasos sin que me persiga algún grupito de chicas como si fueran una banda de bienvenida /animadoras a tiempo completo. No sé cómo no han aparecido ya- miró preocupado hacia las grandes puertas de roble- Podrías enseñarme el castillo, así podría ver algo y quizá encontrar algún lugar donde esconderme o zafarme de ellas… Oh lo siento no quiero decir que sean… No quiero que pienses que hago esto porque me creo una estrella famosa- _Joder suena a desastre total ¿Te estas escuchando?_

-Tranquilo te entiendo. A veces hace falta silencio y paz ¿verdad? _– Parece tan agobiado… y ha terminado siendo sincero_- Rápido, empezaremos por arriba, no creo que intenten buscarte allí. Primero la torre de astronomía, si…- Diciendo esto pensativamente para si Hermione salió decidida del Stand y sin pensarlo dos veces agarró a Krum de la mano para arrastrarlo tras de si. Al darse cuenta de que él la agarraba suavemente la chica se paró a medio camino hacia la puerta y enrojeció levemente susurrando un lo siento se pusieron en marcha otra vez.

* * *

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo van?- preguntó Koila a la pelirroja poniéndose a su lado y asomándose entre los libros de la estantería para poder ver algo sin reparar en el respingo que esta había dado._ Ummmm tiene iniciativa._

-Ni idea. ¿Eres su amigo no? Desde aquí estoy segura de que no nos ven pero no los podemos oír…- _No parece que vaya mal, Jo-der que bueno está_. Ginny se deleitaba a gusto mirando detenidamente al búlgaro de arriba a abajo.

-Por lo que veo la cosa va bien- dijo Koila haciendo que la atención de Ginny volviera a la escena de la parejita que echaba a andar.

-Más que bien- apuntó ella con una sonrisa pícara ante el momentazo que suponía ver a su amiga entrelazando su mano con la de un chico, por no hablar de quién era el chico…. _¡¿Quién es esa y que han hecho con mi Herm?!_

-¡Hola! ¿Koila? ¿Ginny? ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos juntos?- la voz de Angelina les hizo dar la vuelta sobresaltados-¿Se puede saber a quién espiáis con tanto interés? ¿Y desde cuando os conocéis vosotros dos?-preguntó sin poder evitar un puntito celoso.

-De hecho no nos conocemos-dijo la pelirroja saliendo airosa de la situación. ¡Ay! Que bonito es el amor, a ti te voy a dar yo explicaciones. Y con todo el descaro del mundo se autopresentó- Hola me llamo Ginny y por lo visto tú, Koila- le plantó dos besos ante una Angelina un tanto furiosa- Encantada pero yo tengo que irme porque ehm, he quedado. ¡Adios! –sonriente la chica protagonizó la segunda retirada del día. _No tengo que acostumbrarme a esto… Que complejo de sujetavelas._

-Bueno y ¿tu qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico sorprendido ante la situación.

-Yo esto… Vi que habías sido tú el que había comenzado la pelea con Goyle y Draco en el comedor así que al ver que te escabullías corriendo me preocupé un poco y salí a buscarte.-admitió la morena avergonzada. _Soy idiota ¿y qué?_- Son un poco brutos, ¿sabes?

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, no ha sido nada…-_¡Se ha preocupado! ¡Se ha preocupado! ¡Le importo!_

-Sí, claro, tendrías que haberte quedado a ver la batalla campal que se ha organizado hasta que Snape ha paralizado a toda la mesa Slytherin, si hasta les ha restado 50 puntos. Y a los tuyos tu director les ha soltado un discursito… Creo que tendréis todos un entrenamiento intensivo hoy.

_Ha merecido la pena_- sonrió para sus adentros Koila.

* * *

Ginny montaba guardia en el pasillo del recibidor. Nerviosa se paseaba arriba y abajo ante las puertas del Gran Comedor.

_¿__Dónde se habrá metido? Tendría que haber salido ya del castigo hace un buen rato. ¡Oh, no!, ese es Malfoy. Maldito cabrón como le hayas hecho algo te juro que…-_ pensó la pelirroja mientras clavaba una llameante mirada en el Slytherin que entraba en el comedor. Al volver la vista hacia las grandes escaleras sintió que el más profundo alivio la embargaba.

_¡Mírala! Yo aquí histérica __montándome mis películas y ella llega a su ritmo, completamente ida y andando como si flotara ¡Yo la mato!_

-¿Se puede saber de dónde ostias sales tan tarde?

-¡Uy! ¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora? Anda, vamos que llegamos tarde a cenar. Te lo cuento todo mientras comemos.

_Aiix ¡Que desesperación! ¡Que felicidad lleva esta mujer!_ pensó Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se dejaba arrastrar hacía la Mesa de Gryffindor.

* * *

**Bien antes de que me comáis unas cuantas aclaraciones:**

**1. Tardan tres días en encontrar a Hermione, como se dice en el 1º Chapter son diez días de castigo, así que, nos quedan siete días (que complejo de BB así en un momentito) para que pasen cositas XDDD**

**2. Se que este Chapter tiene una barbaridad de Licencias artísticas: Percy ya no debería estar en el colegio pero me apetecía a ponerlo a tocar las narices por ahí, también la edad, que ya expliqué que era por el sexo y la línea cronológica de sucesos (elección de campeones) la llevo un poco bastante a mi bola.  
**

**3. No sé muy bien porque pero tenía en mente a una Angelina un tanto agresiva ¿Será de otros fics?  
**

**4. No sé si alguien lo habrá reconocido pero el apellido de Koila lo saqué de la Historiadora.**

**5. Originalmente el Chapter iba a ser más largo, iba a salir la elección ya pero me pareció demasiado largo respecto a los anteriores por lo que lo he recortado y plantado en el Chapter 6.**

**Y seguramente me dejo algo que ya añadire en otras revisiones.**

**Un beso a todos/as.**


End file.
